¡Viviendo juntos!
by MaestroJGC
Summary: El padre de Adrien es llevado a la carcel por falsas acusaciones y se queda sin nada. La casa de Marinette tiene una habitacion extra ¿Que podria pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Día 1: Sin nada

-¡Te odio Adrien Agreste, eres la peor persona que conozco!

El chico la tomo de la mano antes de que se vaya y le sonrió.

-No mientas Marinette, ambos sabemos que me amas y siempre sera así.

La chica se sonrojo y le dio un pisotón en el pié haciendo que la suelte por el dolor.

-¡Fue todo un error amarte!

Salió corriendo del lugar con enojó y ganas de llorar por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Odio amarlo así.

Sacó su yoyo y se fue dando saltos por las casas de París mientras que el dolorido chico solo la vio irse con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente me ama y así se quedara.

Y él sabía que ella no podría dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo lo que pasó en esa semana.  
.

.  
Una semana antes.

Alya y Nino intercambiaban miradas cómplices mientras veían como sus respectivos amigos estaban tan rojos por estar sentados con sus hombros literalmente chocando con el del otro.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos después de estudiar?

Alya empujó a su amiga e hizo que su rostro choque con el de su amado haciendo que el humo salga de ellos por el sonrojo.

-¡Lo siento, debo irme, modelaje de bikini digo de trajes de baño!

Adrien llegó a su límite y salió corriendo de la biblioteca mientras que Marinette miraba a los morenos con fuego en los ojos.

-Dense por muertos.

Ya van unos días que la pareja hace todo lo posible para que esos dos esten juntos hasta el punto de encerrarlos el el baño de chicos juntos.

-Ya amiga, esto lo hacemos por su propio bien.

La chica de las coletas agarró sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada más mientras los morenos chocaban sus puños como victoria.

-Apuesto un helado a que Adrien da el primer besó.

Alya miró a su novio pensativa y estrecho su mano con la de él.

-Es un trató, pero si yo gano tú tendrás que acompañarme a comprar ropa para el invierno.

El rostro de Nino quedo algo pálido pero acepto de todos modos.  
Ni que fuese tan difícil ir de compras con su novia.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó a su habitación molesta e hizo lo que venía haciendo desde hace un par de días por la osadía de sus amigos.

-Tikki ¿dónde estan los dardos?

La kwami se acercó con burla a su portadora mientras le mostraba los dardos.

-Ya Marinette, ellos solo te quieren ayudar con Adrien.

La chica miró a la kwami de reojo mientras lanzaba los dardos a una foto de su amiga con Nino.

-Lo se Tikki, pero tanto Adrien como yo nos sentimos incómodos con esta situación.

Se acostó en su cama con frustración mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Solo pude hablar normal con él un día y luego de eso tanto Alya como Nino nos quieren hacer novios.

Miró hacía el techo pensativa mientras Tikki la miraba.

-Justo ahora que estoy muy confundida.

La kwami sonrió en señal de comprensión al saber a lo que se refería su portadora, pero de igual modo le divertía los sucesos.  
.

.  
Adrien iba rumbo a su casa con una foto de Ladybug en sus manos.

-Solo tengo ojos para my Lady, solo tengo ojos para my Lady, solo tengo ojos para my Lad...

Sus palabras quedaron en el olvido al ver como la policía rodeaba su casa.

-Q...¿qué esta pasando?

Se acercó a uno de los policías y lo miró con sorpresa.

-El famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste quedó detenido por acusaciones de hacker en los bancos de París y así mismo todas sus posesiones seran detenidas hasta que se muestre lo contrario.

El oficial apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del chico y suspiró.

-Lo siento chico, debés buscar donde quedarte temporal o en el peor de los casos permanentemente, por que este lugar tiene prohibido el pasó a todos hasta órdenes superiores.

El mundo del chico dio un giró de 180 grados en unos pocos segundos.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus hombros y mandíbula caídos.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Dónde se quedaría por el momento?

¿Su padre sabé lo que es una computadora?

¿Quién podría culparlo de tal cosa?

Definitivamente ahora si no tenía nada de nada.

-Quiero mi camembert.

Corrección, sólo tenía a un adicto al queso y nada más.

-Creo que le preguntaré a Nino si me puedo quedar con él.

Al menos podía contar con su mejor amigo, él cual incluso se atrevía a llamar hermano. Él nunca le haría ningún mal.  
.

Una nueva mañana se hacía presente, todos rodeaban al chico rubio que tenía ojeras, el cabello despeinado y una barra de chocolate que le dio su amigo.

-Te vez fatal.

Habló discretamente como siempre Kim.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

Pregunto Mylene preocupada.

-En la casa de Nino y canta mientras duerme.  
Amigo tienes un serio problema.

Miró a su amigo con enojó y este le sonrió en señal de disculpas.

-¡Ya esta decidido! ¡Está noche te quedas conmigo! Aun que no me hago cargo si sales violado.

Todos miraron a Chloe con espanto y Nino se paró delante de su amigo para protegerlo.

-Por cierto ¿dónde esta Marinette? Hoy no la vi.

Miró a Alya y esta sonrió con maldad.

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo Agreste?

El chico trago duro y asintió.

-¿Si? ¡Digo, si!

Sabía que se arrepentiria pero valía la pena saberlo. .

.  
Marinette miraba al sonrojado pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías decirme a solas Nathaniel?

El chico le extendió un dibujó de un corazón con algo de vergüenza.

-Me gustas, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Marinette lo miró con sorpresa y antes de que diga algo sintieron una presencia oscura cerca de ellos.

-Por favor, piensa tu respuesta, yo esperaré cuanto quieras.

El chico se fue corriendo del miedo mientras Adrien salía de su escondite y se acercaba a Marinette con una sonrisa muy fingida y falsa.

-¿Qué te dijo esé sujeto?

Señaló con asco donde se fue el pelirrojo mientras la chica se daba media vuelta para irse al salón de clases.

-Dijo que le gustó y espera mi respuesta.

Adrien apretó sus puños y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué le dira señorita Dupain Cheng?

Marinette lo miró por un rato y se detuvo antes de llegar al salón.

-Si le digo que me gusta también, seguro que nada malo pasará. Voy a pensarlo.

Pasaron al aula y Nathaniel ciento como Adrien lo freia con la mirada.

-Oye Adrien.

Nino se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído.

-Según Alya, los padres de Marinette tienen una habitación extra que usan para las visitas, de seguro ellos te permitirán quedarte sin ningún problema.

El rubio junto sus dedos y formo una sonrisa algo cínica.

-Excelente.

Ya tenía un lugar en donde se podía quedar ya que de seguro lo iban a aceptar mientras todo se resuelve y de paso podía vigilar a Marinette... ¡Digo! Conocerla mejor, si éso es.

Un papelito cayó es su pupitre y leyó lo que decía.

"Está noche serás mío."

Palidecio y vio como Chloe le guiñeaba un ojo.

¡Definitivamente tendría que convencer a los padres de Marinette o perdería su virginidad a los 16 años de la peor forma posible!

Continuará o no?  
.

.  
Hola! Me disculpo por no publicarla el día que actualice "de la A la la Z", problemas con mí contraseña.

Otro nuevo y extraño fic que sera compuesto por 7 días hasta la parte inicial de esta historia, aunque luego de los 7 capítulos planeó seguirla si les gusta la idea.

No se si les guste así que ustedes díganme si quieren o no continuación.

Volveré? 


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2: ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

-Claro que te puedes quedar.

Los padres de Marinette abrazaron al chico con alegría mientras que su hija parecía que iba a desmayarse.

-Pero eso si, nada de visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Marinette ¿entendido?

Adrien miró al padre de la chica pensando en su respuesta.

-¡Sólo di que si!

Los tres rieron al ver tan sonrojada a la peliazul.

-Intentaré cumplir su orden.

-¡Con éso es más que suficiente! ¡Bienvenido a nuestra familia y recuerda que quiero muchos nietos!

Nuevamente el hombre abrazó al chico pero este solo miraba como la señora Sabina sostenía a su hija para que no se caiga al suelo por la debilidad.

"Excelente"

Como si del gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas se tratase Adrien sonrió al haber logrado que lo acepten y Marinette estaba en el paraíso por vivir bajo el mismo techo que su amado.  
¡Un sueño hecho realidad!...

Pero todo aquel que sueña algun día tiene pesadillas...  
.

.  
Un akuma causó problemas ésa tarde dejando a Ladybug en aprietos.

-Un obsequio my Lady.

Cat noir le dio el objetó que contenía al akuma y luego de purificarlo, arreglar las cosas con su amuleto encantado y despedirse de su amigo, él cual se fue primero, la heroína de París fue a su casa lo más rápido posible ya que el sol se estaba ocultando.

-Hoy fue un día agotador.

Pasó a su oscura habitación mientras Tikki caía agotada en sus manos.

-Ni lo menciones.

Marinette se sobresalto cuando alguien que estaba escondido encendido las luces.

-Pero no te preocupes, le dije a tus padres que estabas durmiendo ¿Marinette? ...

La chica retrocedió al ver como Adrien se le acercaba.

-¿Ladybug? ...

Frenó a unos centímetros del rostro de la sonrojada chica.

-¿Cómo debería decirte ahora? Por que la verdad no lo sé.

Y se cayó al suelo inconciente por ser descubierta por su invitado.

-Justo que se ponía buena la cosa.

Cargó a su amiga hasta la cama y miró como una despreocupada Tikki comía una galleta.

-Gustó en conocerte, soy...

-Adrien, lo se, yo me llamó Tikki y te aviso que si te quieres pasar de listo con Marinette mientras está consciente o inconsciente conocerás lo que un kwami es capas de hacer si lo hacen enojar.

Adrien parpadeo sorprendido mientras la kwami terminaba su galleta.

-E-Entendido.

Tikki tomó vuelo y se acercó al chico con enojó.

-¡Ahora vete que Marinette y yo necesitamos descansar!

Antes de que el rubio dijese algo ya lo habían sacado afuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Se fue a su alcoba confundido y pensando en que Plagg podía hacerle lo mismo si le hacía enojar.

-Al menos ahora mis sospechas fueron aclaradas.

Pasó a su habitación y vio como Plagg comía queso en su cama.

-Déjame adivinar, Tikki te echo.

Suspiro derrotado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Imagina que una vez le dije que comer muchas galletas la dejarían gordita y me ató en las vías de un tren como venganza.

El kwami se levantó agotado y se fue a unas cajas.

-Buenas noche Romeo, evita morir joven.

Adrien miró al techo con fastidio.

-Como hago para que Tikki me dejé acercarme a ella sin que se enoje.

Se fue a preparar para dormir. Ya se le ocurriría algo después. .

.  
Un nuevo día se hacía presente y la heroína de París se despertaba ya descansada.

-Buenos días Tikki.

La criaturita se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Marinette ¿cómo dormiste?

La chica se levantó mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Muy bien, aun que tuve un sueño raro en el que Adrien descubría mi identidad.

Tikki tomó una galleta y miró a su portadora.

-Eso no fue un sueño, todo fue real.

Marinette la miró con el rostro pálido.

-B...bromeas ¿verdad?

La escotilla de su habitación se abrió y pasó Adrien con alegría mientras comía pan tostado.

-No es broma, todo es real. Por cierto, tu madre ya lleva diez minutos llamandote, si que tienes el sueño pesado.

Todo alrededor de Marinette dio vueltas mientras se acostaba nuevamente y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Todo es una pesadilla y pronto despertare tarde para la escuela como siempre, si eso es.

Adrien miró a Tikki con una sonrisa.

-Ahora soy una pesadilla ¿cuánto más tardará para aceptar la realidad?

La kwami se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-Nadie lo sabe.

El rubio suspiro y le tiró una almohada encima.

-Ya levantate o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

La chica abrió sus ojos y vio como su amigo le sonreía divertido.

-Este sera un largo día.

Ahora Marinette tiene a Adrien viviendo en su casa y con su identidad como súper heroe de París al descubierto.

-Por cierto, Alya dijo que quiere hablar contigo por no decirle que yo me estoy quedando en tu casa.

La chica se levantó sobresaltada.

-¡¿Qué?!

Él solo la miró de costado mientras salía.

-Me vio esta mañana ya que vino a comprar algo y yo la atendi.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platós.

-¡¿Qué?!

Adrien le levantó un pulgar alegré.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tus padres por dejarme quedar aquí y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que eres Ladybug... por ahora.

Y se fue dándole una sonrisa gatuna que causó escalofríos en Marinette.

-Que alguien me devuelva mi ya antigua y complicada vida.

El bello sueño que tenía Marinette de vivir con su amado Adrien se había vuelto una pesadilla total.

¿Qué le espera ahora a Marinette?

¿Cómo reaccionará Chloe al saber que Adrien se queda temporalmente con su némesis?

¿A Adrien le preocupa que su padre esta en la cárcel y él está sin nada?

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá!

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Segundo capítulo de esta historia y si que me divierto haciendo pasar a Marinette por tantos nervios. Lo siento, soy malo, pero se que a alguno de ustedes también le debe gustar que la dulce Marinette pasé por problemas menores.

Esperó que les guste como va quedando hasta el momento esta pequeña historia de romance / humor y cierto drama.

Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3: Paz en la tormenta.

Una Marinette con el cabello suelto, cubierta de tierra y un par de moretones caminaba de puntillas por los pasillos de la escuela mirando a todos lados para evitar cualquier nuevo ataque.

-Enemiga de las mujeres.

Sintió escalofríos al ver como un grupo de chicas se acercaban a ella con los ojos algo brillosos por la sed de sangre.

-Patitas para que las quiero.

Quiso huir pero su legendaria torpeza se hizo presente y se tropezó con sus propios pies.

-Llegó tu fín.

Una chica pelirroja le mostró sus uñas amenazante y ella cerró sus ojos con miedo creyendo que el fin de la gran Ladybug sería por unas adolescentes enojadas.

-¿Marinette?

Abrió sus ojos con algo de miedo para ver a un confundido Adrien acercarse a ella.

-¿Estás bien? Y ¿por qué estas tan... desarreglada?

La chica parpadeo confundida y miró donde sus agresores parecían ser unos angelitos que no matarían ni a una mosca.

-Por nada, solo tuve un mal día.

Se levantó con la ayuda de su amigo y miró una última vez atrás para ver como las chicas le hacían señas amenazantes.

"Y todo por que este sujeto vive en mi casa"

Vio al alegré rubio con algo de enojó mientras llegaban al salón de clases.

-¡Marinette Dupain Cheng, ya mismo me explicas la situación con lujo y detalles! Y sin olvidar las cositas jugosas de la historia.

Alya la arrastró hasta su asiento mientras que Adrien se sentaba junto a Nino y suspiraba soñadoramente.

-Mi vida por fin a empezado.

Miró al moreno el cual le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-La tuya empieza pero la de ella termina.

Señaló a una agotada Marinette que era interrogada por Alya.

-Y esto apenas comienza.

Todos en clases miraron como una chica rubia con vestimentas como extermineitor se acercaba a Marinette con enojó.

-Ohhh nena.

Alya fulmino a Nino con la mirada al ver su reacción.

-Tú panadera de cuarta, más te vale no haber tomado la pureza de mí Adrien por que te irá muy mal.

Marinette parpadeo sorprendida al descubrir quien era la misteriosa chica.

-Chloe ¿por qué estás vestida así?

La rubia se acomodó su chaqueta mientras miraba a Adrien el cual seguía mirando al frente perdido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa boba.

-Quise cambiar mi estilo por mi Adrien-boo.

Abrazó al chico y este reaccionó y la miró confundido.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

La chica se separó ofendida.

-¡Soy yo, tú futura esposa!

Adrien la recorrió con la mirada y se le encendido el foco.

-¿Chloe? ¿Por qué estas vestida así? Estamos como a 40 grados hoy.

La chica miró a otro lado avergonzada.

-Mi papi dijo que se enamoró de mi madre cuando ella era líder de una pandilla de motociclistas y yo lo quise hacer para ver si funcionaba conmigo.

Adrien medito un poco y volvía a mirar al frente con su sonrisa boba.

-Te deseó suerte con ese chico.

Todos miraron a Adrien con cansancio por su lentitud y con algo de pena a la chica que se fue a su asiento con tristeza.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estan tu secretaria y tu guardaespaldas ahora?

Nino miró a su amigo con ansias por la respuesta.

-Nathalie se está tomando un descanso ya que tenía mucho dinero ahorrado y mi guardaespaldas da clases de ballet.

El moreno quedo en shock por un momento.

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿tú secretaria es soltera? Que desperdició.

De la nada un libro golpeó a Nino en la cabeza y miró a todos con enojó.

-¿Quién es el valiente que quiere ir al hospital?

Nadie le hizo caso con excepción de Alya que le pedía su libró de regresó.

-Si es tuyo entonces sabes quien me lo tiró ¿verdad?

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy mi agresor vivirá un día más.

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento mientras la maestra llegaba al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos. Les informó que mí amiga se casó hace dos días.

Las chicas y Adrien soltaron un grito alegres.

-Y por éso hoy les tomaré un examen sorpresa de inglés.

Y ahora todos se quejaron, menos Adrien que seguía soñador por lo de la boda.

-Pero si está es la clase de dibujó.

Habló Kim y la maestra sonrió de costado.

-Por éso les tomaré un examen de inglés y matemáticas.

Todos bajaron la cabeza con miedo menos Adrien que levantó una mano contento.

-¿Y fue una boda hermosa?

Un par de libros volaron hacía Adrien mientras que ahora se agregaba un examen escrito de educación física.

-Muy bien, cuando terminen me avisan que yo voy a descansar mis ojos por un rato por que me desvele mirando películas románticas toda la noche.

Y con éso dicho la maestra se sentó y se durmió al instante.

-Por cierto, ¿qué días puedes visitar a tu padre en la prisión?

Nino miró a Adrien pero éste sólo negó confundido.

-No lo se.

Definitivamente Gabriel Agreste se gana el premio al mejor padre y Adrien al mejor hijo.

Luego de que todos terminaron los exámenes Alya las recogió y se las llevo a la profesora.

-Profesora, ya terminamos.

La mujer abrió los ojos algo cansada y le sonrió.

-Que representante de clases más confiable.

Alya negó con la cabeza y señaló a una dormida Marinette.

-Nuestra representante se quedó dormida al rato que usted lo hizo.

Luego de despertar a Marinette y recibir un sermón de los profesora, Adrien y la chica iban a casa juntos. Ella con miedo por las miradas asesinas que le daban todas las chicas y el dando unos saltitos alegré.

-Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Marinette lo miró con enojó por lo alegré que estaba el chico.

Definitivamente Adrien hallaba paz en medió de toda la tormenta que el provocó.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Día 3 y Marinette cada vez la tiene más difícil y Nino va a salir mal si sigue mirando a otras chicas frente a Alya, me disculpó por éso.

Espero que les esté gustando como va quedando hasta ahora y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo les agradecería si me la dicen por que estoy en blanco.

Volveré...  



	4. Especial: Día 3

Día 3 parte 2: Promesa

Adrien estaba de rodillas y temblando del miedo al ver como la pequeña kwami caminaba de un lado a otro pensativa y muy sería.

-Así que tu quieres que te de el permiso para estar con Marinette ¿cierto Agreste?

Tikki miró como el chico comenzaba a sudar por el miedo.

-¡Si, le aseguró que no va a arrepentirse, yo cuidaré de Marinette en la salud y la enfermedad!

Un alfiler pasó volando cerca de su rostro y palidecio.

-¡No me vengas con tus jueguitos niño, todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Plagg una vez me dijo que siempre me recordaría y cuando me acerqué a el creyó que era una rata que quería robarle su queso y me tiró con un insecticida! ¡Y después me llamó Tanque en lugar de Tikki!

El chico maldijo a su kwami por lo bajó mientras Tikki afilaba una aguja.

-Y...yo quiero que me de la oportunidad de demostrarle que soy honesto con mis sentimientos.

La kwami dio un golpecito en el suelo que para Adrien fue un terremoto por el miedo que tenía.

-Marinette es muy joven y no sabe donde esta el peligro y yo como su kwami la consideró mi hermanita pequeña a la que debo cuidar de la cruel realidad que son los hombres.

Miró a Adrien pensativo, se acercó hasta su rostro y le apuntó con la aguja.

-Una oportunidad Agreste y si la lastimas sera mejor que cabes tu propia tumba.

Adrien sonrió alegremente y abrazó a una Tikki más calmada.

-¡Gracias, no la decepcionare! ¡Le prometo que sere un buen amigo para ella!

La soltó y se fue contento a su habitación mientras la kwami negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que le haya dado permiso para que sea amigo de Marinette.

Miró hacía atrás donde yacía un Plagg encerrado en un frasco y un queso camembert afuera como castigo.

-Que bueno que el maestro Fu tenía un jarro el cual los kwamis no pueden atravesar.

Miró la hora preocupada ya que tras llegar de la escuela los padres de Marinette la llamaron a hablar a solas en lo que Adrien aprovechó para pedirle su permiso para ser amigo de la chica.  
.

.  
Marinette tenía su rostro rojo, Adrien tumbaba un par de lágrimas de alegría y los padres de la chica sonreían como todos unos villanos.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana, cuidense.

Y con éso dicho agarraron su equipajes y se fueron a unos días de vacaciones dejando a los dos adolescentes SÓLOS sin supervisión.

-Estoy en el paraíso.

El chico suspiró soñadoramente.

-Que alguien me mate por favor.

Y la chica se golpeaba la cara para despertar de su antiguo sueño y actual pesadilla.

Adrien la miró con seriedad y ella se sintió un poco mal.

-Tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a cenar my Lady?

Ok, quizás a Adrien no le importaba mucho la situación.

La chica se puso de pie y llamó a alguien por celular.

-Pediré una pizza, ¿qué opinas?

El rubio le mostró un tenedor y un cuchillo mientras se ponía un babero con un corazón.

La chica sonrió con dulzura mientras pedía la pizza.

-En treinta minutos la traen ¿podrás esperar?

Se sentó alrededor de la mesa y Adrien se le acercó con una sonrisa felina que la estremeció un poco.

-Creó que me puedo entretener con algo mientras tanto.

Acarició la mano de la sonrojada chica con sus dedos mientras acercaba más y más su rostro al de ella.

-¿Sabes con lo que me quiero entretener?

La chica negó con dificultad a lo que el chico se separó de ella algo ofendido.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Dígame señorita Dupain Cheng ¿qué podrían hacer un chico y una chica para olvidarse del hambre por un rato e inclusive podríamos hacerlo mientras comemos también?

La cara de Marinette palidecio y se puso de pié mientras empujaba a Adrien con la mano.

-Ya fue... suficiente Adrien, aún somos jóvenes y mis padres confían en nosotros así que mantengamos la distancia.

Adrien hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se ponía frente a ella.

-Pero si ya lo hicimos antes.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo por un instante.

-A... ¿q...qué te refieres?

El rubio la miró extrañado por su reacción.

-A jugar videojuegos ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

En ése momento el rostro de la chica se volvió a sonroja aunque no sabía si era de vergüenza por lo que pensó o de irá por no ser lo que pensó.

-¡Eres un...

Se acercó amenazante al pobre chico que parecía que iba a llorar del miedo por ver a su dulce amiga enojada pero el timbre sonó salvado su vida.

-Ya voy.

La chica se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar la pizza la cual llegó más rápido de lo que creyó.

Al abrir la puerta Marinette se sorprendió al ver quien era el repartidor.

-Nathaniel, que sorpresa, no sabía que trabajabas.

-Es para ganar dinero para mis cosas artísticas.

Antes que continuarán con la charla Adrien llegó corriendo con un aura de guerra a su alrededor.

-Hola tomat... Nathaniel, que gustó verte.

El pelirrojo sudo frío al verlo enojado.

-Que lindo que sean buenos amigos. Ya vuelvo, iré por el dinero.

La chica se fue alegré mientras Nathaniel sentía como su "amigo" lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Así que... ¿vives con Marinette? Que suerte tienes.

El pelirrojo intentando calmar el ambiente se condenó.

-Exacto, soy un suertudo por vivir con Marinette, lo hacemos todo juntos, la tarea, la limpieza, la comida...

Nathaniel miró un poco hacía adentró y vio como en una puerta que sospecho que era la cosina había una foto de Adrien, con su rostro tachado y con letras en grandes que decían prohibido el pasó.

-La colada, jugamos videojuegos, nos hacemos trenzas...

El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Adrien seguía hablado.

-Jugamos a la casita, a las fuerzas en las cuales siempre salgo victorioso.

Nathaniel vio como en una mesa había una hoja que decía "prueba de fuerzas: Adrien 2 victorias, Marinette 105".

Contuvo su risa y continuó escuchando al rubio.

-Ella se encarga de que yo vaya a dormir temprano y yo de que ella se levanté temprano, pero aquí entre nosotros ella siempre me manda a dormir a las 9 pero yo que soy un malote me aguantó hasta las 9:30...

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Y hasta nos bañamos juntos...

Un golpeó en la cabeza lo hizo callar del dolor.

-Lamentó la espera, aquí tienes.

El pelirrojo agarró el dinero y se fue boquiabierto mientras Marinette miraba a Adrien con enojó.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste que nos bañamos juntos?! ¡Éso no es cierto!

Adrien se limpió un par de lágrimas y la miró.

-La otra vez en la piscina, antes de entrar nos lavamos los pies juntos ¿recuerdas?

La chica se rasco la cabeza agotada mientras iban a comer la pizza.

Mientras que con Nathaniel.

Iba caminando con la mirada baja y sus puños apretados.

-Prometo que derrotare a Adrien Agreste y me quedaré con Marinette cueste lo que cueste.

Y así el tercer día terminó con una promesa por delante de derrotar a Adrien.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un pequeño especial después de tres capítulos y en el siguiente si ya será el día 4 que sera "declaración de guerra". Y gracias a Santiagoaguilera por su idea y a pesar de que lo de Cat Noir no se va a revelar por ahora ni tampoco se harán pareja aún, pero si más adelante y Plagg si metió un poquito la pata.

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

Volveré...  



	5. Chapter 5

Día 4: Declaración de guerra.

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en París, los pájaros cantaban, los negocios abrian y Adrien se desesperaba.

-Por favor Marinette, ya despierta que se hace tarde.

Una almohada voló hacía su cara y miró a la aún somnolienta chica con algo de enojó.

-Cinco minutos más.

Marinette se acomodó en su cama y ése fue el límite para el chico.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng, se levanta e higienisa ahora mismo jovencita o le contaré a Alya todos los detalles desde que vivimos juntos ¿entendido?

La chica se sentó en su cama y miró como el rubio le mostraba el número de Alya desde su celular.

-No te atreverías.

Adrien sonrió con malicia mientras acercaba su dedo a llamar.

-Pruebame princesa.

La chica apretó los dientes enojada, se levantó de muy malas ganas y se fue directo al baño mientras miraba a Adrien con sed de vergüenza.

-Te quiero princesa.

-Y yo a ti "mamá".

El chico soltó una carcajada por ser llamado "mamá" sin darse cuenta que su amiga se iba totalmente sonrojada de la emoción.  
.

.  
Ya en la escuela.

Alya miraba con asombro como se acercaban un Adrien alegré comiendo pan tostado y una Marinette que se caía del sueño.

-No puedo creer que mi amiga llegue temprano a la escuela, Agreste...

Se acercó a Adrien el cual apartó su pan al creer que se lo iban a quitar.

-Cuida bien a mi amiga.

El chico sonrió alegré.

-Que bien, hoy no desayune.

Adrien miró con espanto como Nino le sacó su tostada y la comía de un solo bocado.

El chico cayó de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

-Exijo venganza.

Nino se estremeció al ver como Adrien sacaba su sable de esgrima de quien sabe donde.

-¡Ayuda!

Se fueron corriendo dejando a las amigas solas.

-¿Cómo te sien...

Alya miró como Marinette tomaba asiento y se dormía al instante.

-Duró más de lo que creí.

Tomó asiento junto a su dormida amiga mientras Chloe hacía su gran entrada por la puerta con una bandera roja en manos.

-¡Marinette Dupain Cheng alias la panadera, yo la gran Chloe Bourgeois te declaró la guerra por que Adrien es sólo mío y no me importa que viva contigo!

La rubia no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¡Así que te crees mucho como para hablarme, bien, yo tampoco te hablaré, atacare sigilosamente cuando menos lo esperes!

Aún ninguna respuesta.

-¡Pero te voy a acusar!

Chloe se fue a su asiento con enojó mientras Alya miraba la escena divertida.

-Ya volvimos.

La morena se espanto al ver como Adrien llegaba con cara de culpa junto a un Nino con muchas manchas rojas en el.

-¡¿Sangre?!

-¡No es sangre! Adrien me hizo caer sobre una lata de pintura y luego de clases le debo comprar una hamburguesa como muestra de disculpas.

La chica se calmó un poco pero algo le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué Nathaniel te mira con tanto enojó?

Adrien miró detrás de el y se encontró con la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo.

-Marinette será mía Agreste, esto sera una guerra sangrienta por la chica más hermosa del mundo.

-¡Presenté!

Lila abrazó a Nathaniel por atras dejándolo de piedra.

-Me alagas tomatito pero yo solo le pertenezco a Adrien.

Le guiñeo un ojo a Adrien mientras Nathaniel se iba a su asiento y decía algo de que no iba a poder casarse mientras Iván le extendía un pañuelo.

-El hablaba de Marinette no de ti.

La castaña giró su cabeza como en el exorcista y miró a la dormida chica.

-¡Esto sera la guerra!

Se fue a su asiento molesta mientras la maestra llegaba.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy repasaremos para el examen, Alya despierta a Marinette, Nino más te vale que éso no sea sangre por que tú madre se enfadara contigo a la hora de lavar la ropa y Nathaniel deja de llorar hombre que haciendo ejercicio te verás más varonil.

Y así transcurrió las clases "normalmente" con su profesora tan particular de la cual no se sabé el nombre.

Tras terminar las clases.

Nathaniel se iba a su casa con sus ojos algo lagrimosos hasta que a unos pasos más adelante vio a Chloe recostada sobre una pared.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El chico dio media vuelta para huir pero la rubia lo agarró de los hombros.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré nada malo.

El chico sonrió aliviado.

-Ahora vamos a ése callejón oscuro donde sucedieron muchos asesinatos y violaciones donde nadie pueda vernos.

Nathaniel quiso gritar pero del mismo miedo no puedo y fue arrastrado a ése tenebroso callejón.

-Ahora si.

Chloe miró al pálido chico con confusión.

-No se que te pasa pero debemos formar una alianza en esta guerra, para que tú te quedes con Marinette y yo con Adrien ¿entendió?

La chica extendió su mano y él la estrechó lentamente y creyó que estaría por muy malos pasos de ahora en más.

-¿Q...qué ahí de Lila?

-Ella solo se metería en mi caminó.  
Yo conozco a mí Adrien a la perfección y se que es algo tímido así que tú deberás empezar el movimiento con Marinette y cuando Adrien esté débil emocionalmente lo atrapó ¿entiendes?

Nathaniel asintió asustado sin saber que desde las sombras alguien los vigilaba mientras comía queso camembert.

-Esto se pone bueno.  
.

.  
Adrien comía una hamburguesa alegré afuera de la escuela mientras Nino se le acercaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Ahora que estamos solo es momento de fortalecer nuestros vínculos.

El rubio tragó duró al ver a su amigo a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Sabes como fortalecemos nuestros vínculos?

Adrien palidecio y se alejó un poco asustado.

-¡No, no lo se y no lo quiero saber! ¡No te me acerques o gritare!

Nino parpadeo confundido.

-Pero yo solo quiero que me digas como van las cosas con Marinette, después de todo Alya me dijo que ahora esta en dudas si le gustas tú o alguien más. Así haremos nuestros vínculos de amistad más fuertes.

Miró a su amigo el cual había partido su hamburguesa con mucho enojó.

-A esta hamburguesa le falta pure de tomate.

Adrien se fue con el semblante serio mientras Nino miraba la escena confundido.

-Ya me perdí.

Y así van 4 días que Adrien vive con Marinette y una guerra a dado inició.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Día 4 y tanto Chloe, Nathaniel y Adrien han empezado a moverse, ¿quién sera más listo de los tres? O mejor preguntar ¿quién metera primero la pata?

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	6. Chapter 6

Día 5: Nuevo rival.

Nathaniel dio un suspiro, miró como Chloe lo fulminaba con la mirada y se fue a pasó lento donde estaba Marinette dándole un sermón a Adrien.

-No puedes ir con una chica desconocida por que te dice que le acompañes a un callejón sin salida para decirte algo importante ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Marinette?

La chica dio medía vuelta y miró al sonrojado chico.

-Hola Nathaniel, disculpa pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora, le estaba diciendo algo a Adrien.

Señaló detrás de ella y el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-Pero si Adrien no esta.

Marinette volteó lentamente y apretó sus puños al no ver al rubio.

-Está noche alguien dormirá en la bañera.

Miró una vez más a Nathaniel y éste habló.

-Quería saber tu respuesta a lo del otro día.  
.

.  
Adrien corría por las calles de París mientras miraba de vez en cuando atrás.

-Que bien, parece que no me siguió.

Suspiró aliviado y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, iba distraído.

Miró de cerca con quien chocó y era una agitada Chloe que se apretaba su tobillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia negó con un par de lágrimas.

-Me torci el tobillo.

Adrien se inclinó preocupado.

-En serio lo siento, estaba huyendo de Marinette y no presté atención a mi caminó.

La chica sonrió de costado.

-No te preocupes, en parte también es mi culpa. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta el parque? Me iba a encontrar con Sabrina.

El chico sonrió y se dio vuelta para que se suba a su espalda.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Una sonrisa siniestra se hizo presenté en el rostro de Chloe mientras Adrien la llevaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos.

La rubia vio como Adrien sonrió con melancolía.

-Recuerdo que tu siempre me obligabas a jugar a los superhéroes contigo.

La chica se sonrojo y abrazó un poco a su amigo para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Yo siempre tenía que hacer de villano y perder mientras que tú eras la gran heroína que me derrotaba y protegía París de los maliantes. Luego que conocimos a Sabrina creí que todo mi dolor se acabaría pero las dos me atacaban.

Chloe se sonrojo más mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

-Y...ya no hablemos de éso, yo ya no soy así.

Adrien soltó una pequeña risa.

-Que extraño. Alya me mostró el video de cierta rubia fingiendo ser Ladybug.

La chica maldijo por lo bajó sin percatarse de que Adrien la sentó en una banca.

-Ya llegamos pero no veo a Sabrina.

El chico miró a todos lados y luego a su amiga la cual tenía la mirada baja.

-¿Sucede algo Chloe?

La rubia suspiro y miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué sientes por Marinette?

Adrien retrocedió sonrojado.

-Ella me gusta.

Chloe apretó sus puños.

-Si tú y ella se hacen novios... ¿qué pasará conmigo, con nosotros?

Adrien le sonrió con alegría mientras algo se rompía dentro de la chica.

-Siempre seremos amigos y aquí entre nosotros tu le agradas a Marinette pero es algo terca, quizás más que tu y no te lo va a decir tan fácilmente.

Un silencio se formó y el chico se preocupó un poco al ver a su amiga... ¿derrotada?

-¿Ya te declaraste a ella?

-N...no.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Chloe asustado al rubio.

-Si que eres lento, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos yo creía que eras mudó por que no hablabas con nadie pero sólo eras tímido.

La chica señaló hacia la escuela aún llorando.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que avances solo! ¡En este momento Nathaniel le esta preguntando a Marinette si quiere ser su novia! ¡Así que ve por ella!

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces y fue en búsqueda de su chica.

-Creó que me estoy volviendo débil.

Y Chloe quedó sola esperando tener fuerzas para irse a su casa.  
.

.  
Marinette miraba al chico pensativa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Nathaniel lucía impaciente al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Di algo!

El rostro de Marinette mostró tristeza por que su amigo le habló fuerte.

-Yo... me gus...

Una exposición la interrumpió y no muy lejos vio a un akumatizado.

Todos corrían y tras perder de vista a su amigo Marinette se transformó.

-¡Quiero los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat noir ahora!

Ladybug saltó sobre su oponente y comenzó la lucha.  
.

.  
Cat noir estaba de piedra en su lugar por que alguien lo vio cuando se transformó.

-Así que el gatito y el modelo rico son los mismos.

El chico vio como el akuma se alejaba con Ladybug.

-Luego hablamos, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

El felino se fue mientras Lila sonreía con maldad.

-Esto me va a beneficiar y mucho.

Se fue planeando sus planes mientras pensaba que por fin se vengaria de Ladybug.

Y así se hacen cinco días de que Marinette y Adrien viven juntos, Chloe se rindió, Nathaniel espera su respuesta y Lila descubrió la identidad de Cat noir.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Estoy algo en blanco con esta historia pero igual la quise actualizar con lo poco que se me ocurrió.

Espero que les haya gustado igual.

Volveré... 


	7. Chapter 7

Día 6: Respuestas.

Tras derrotar al akuma.

Adrien miraba a la chica algo nervioso mientras ella sonreía.

-El super héroe, la mano derecha de Ladybug, Cat noir también es el tímido, adorable y niño bueno Adrien Agreste.

Lila froto su barbilla a lo que el chico trago duró.

-No le diré a nadie quien eres pero necesitó que me hagas un favor a cambió.

Adrien la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué creer en ti?

Lila lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Además de saber de tu identidad, también tengo un vídeo comprometedor de Nino y tu fingiendo ser Marinette y Aly...

-¡Tu ganas, haré lo que quieras pero no me delates que no quiero volver a dormir en la bañera!

La chica se contuvo la risa y empezó.

-Veras... lo que quiero que hagas puede parecer difícil.

Adrien la miró atentamente al verla algo triste.  
.

.  
Marinette miraba al pelirrojo con seriedad.

-Me disculpo por no haberte dado mi respuesta antes.

Nathaniel lo miró con seriedad esperando la respuesta.

-Me gusta alguien más, lo siento.

El chico suspiro derrotado pero le sonrió.

-No te disculpes, yo lo tengo que hacer por que te hablé muy fuerte, creo que me dejé llevar.

Marinette sonrió y alguien tocó su hombro de atras.

-¿Chloe? ¿Qué pasa?

Nathaniel se retiró mientras que la rubia miraba al suelo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Mira Marinette, se que nunca nos llevamos bien pero debo pedirte que te confieses a Adrien.

La chica se sorprendió por lo que escuchó y Chloe prosiguió.

-El es muy tímido cuando se trata de confesarse así que por favor hazlo tú, eso era todo.

Chloe se fue sin más dejando a Marinette de piedra en su lugar.

"¿Chloe le pidió que se declare a Adrien? Ahora si lo vio todo."

Regresó a su casa con su cabeza muy confundida.

-Pero... no se si elegir a Adrien o... a Cat noir.  
.

.  
Otro día se hacía presente.

Adrien miraba a sus compañeros de clase con súplica.

-Y bien ¿lo harán?

Todos se miraban entre si para nada convencidos de lo que Adrien propuso.

-Bueno ya, puede que Lila cometió errores pero aún así es nuestra amiga y debemos despedirnos apropiadamente cuando regresé a Italia.

Miraron a Marinette y cedieron de malas ganas.

-Muy bien lo haremos ¿verdad?

Alya se puso de pie y miró a todos que aún parecían dudar un poco.

-¡¿Verdad?!

Gritó con enojó y todos asintieron con miedo. Esa chica era mejor no tenerla de enemiga.

Adrien sonrió alegré y un mensaje le llegó a su celular mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Quién es viejo?

Nino miró preocupado a su amigo al verlo pálido.

-M...mi padre y ya salió de prisión, todo fue un mal entiendo.

El moreno lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-¡Que ya no podré vivir con Marinette! Y también por que el va a estar enojado por que no lo visite ni pregunte por el ni una sola vez.

Nino sólo pensó en que ese hombre le daba algo de lástima por el hijo que tenía.

"De tal palo tal astilla"  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Ladybug estaba esperando a su compañero algo preocupada.

-Hola my Lady ¿qué es lo que le preocupa?

La chica miró al felino desanimada.

-Me gustas.

El chico sonrió.

-Pero también me gusta Adrien.

Y su sonrisa se amplió más confundiendo a la chica.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Das miedo.

El chico sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella.

-Yo ya se que eres Marinette my Lady.

Le robó un beso y las campanas de la medianoche se oyeron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El rubio le sonrió de costado.

-Soy un gato travieso.

Ladybug retrocedió algo asustada.

Tanto tiempo pensando en quien elegir y al final era la misma persona.

Lo miró con enojó y un par de lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-¡Te odio Adrien Agreste, eres la peor persona que conozco!

El chico la tomo de la mano antes de que se vaya y le sonrió.

-No mientas Marinette, ambos sabemos que me amas y siempre sera así.

La chica se sonrojo y le dio un pisotón en el pié haciendo que la suelte por el dolor.

-¡Fue todo un error amarte!

Salió corriendo del lugar con enojó y ganas de llorar por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Odio amarlo así.

Sacó su yoyo y se fue dando saltos por las casas de París mientras que el dolorido chico solo la vio irse con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente me ama y así se quedara.

Y él sabía que ella no podría dejar de amarlo a pesar de todo lo que pasó en esa semana.  
.

.  
Día 7: fín.

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que Lila se vaya.

-Es una lástima que la chica más linda de nuestro salón se tenga que ir.

Nino se ganó un codazo por parte de Alya.

-Gracias por venir a despedirse de mi chicos, son los mejores.

-Bueno ya.

Chloe se acercó a la chica y miró a todos sus amigos.

-Por única vez lo diré así que abrazo grupal.

Todos abrazaron a la chica que se contenía las lágrimas.

-Digan si.

Marinette le tomó una foto al grupo y así estuvieron por unos diez minutos hasta que llegó el avión y Lila se tuvo que ir.

-¿Por qué la más linda?

Alya miró a Nino y este palidecio.

-¿Por qué la chica más linda eres tú nena?

La chica se dio medía vuelta mientras el moreno suspiraba.

-Por poco y no la cuento.

Miró a Adrien el cual parecía triste.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

-Mi padre no me quiere dirigir la palabra, dice que lo traicione.

El moreno lo miró confundido.

-¿Y por qué estas triste? Si el sigue actuando como siempre.

-Por que se quejó toda la noche afuera de mi habitación y no me dejo dormir.

Marinette se acercó a Adrien y Nino se fue con una sonrisa al sospechar lo que pasaba.

-Me disculpo por haberme enojado contigo.

Adrien sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No importa princesa, en parte también fue mí culpa.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Esa relación avanzaba poco a poco pero lo hacía.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo por terminar tan de golpe esta historia pero se me vino a la mente otra que empiezo a publicar desde hoy.

Espero y no se enojen.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
